


Of baked goods and pastries, what can be gained?

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Cute Jungkook, Domestic Fluff, Feeder seokjin, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bts weight gain, chubby jungkook, feedee jungkook, jinkook - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Jungkook lets himself go when Jin begins pampering him after they move in together.





	Of baked goods and pastries, what can be gained?

Jungkook bit into the cupcake that was left on the coffee table. Could you blame him? His name was literally written on it! In chocolate frosting no less! Nobody could resist that. Not only was it absolutely orgasmic, but Jin had made it just for him, with love. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, cookies and brownies just seemed to be around at all times. So of course Jungkook ate them happily, because it was just so rewarding to see Jin's satisfied smile whenever he cleaned off a tray of one of his new recipes. And Jungkook enjoyed it, too.   
Jin always made the tastiest treats. And he would leave plenty for Jungkook while he was at work, so Jungkook never had to worry about making his own food! His boyfriend was so thoughtful. And whenever Jungkook felt sad, he would make him his favorite treats and they would have a movie night and snuggle until the next day. Jungkook reached for another cupcake. He was totally pampered. Jungkook smirked to himself as he finished that one, reaching for another.   
He was dressed in his favorite shorts, pretty much the same pair from the I Need U era, and a big, soft, fluffy sweater which Jin loved to wear, making it smell just like him. Home and cookies. Jungkook swore there were chocolate chip cookies from yesterday, he probably finished them though. He went to the oven and found a new tray of double chocolate cookies, with a note on the oven handle reading, "new recipe!" It was Jin's handwriting. "Please try these and tell me how tasty they are. Milk's in the fridge! Love, Jin"   
Jungkook smiled at that as he pulled out the tray, already cooled enough for tasting. He poured them onto a plate and made his way back to the living room. He sat down, not noticing the small rolls of his tummy pushing over the waistband of his too tight shorts, it being covered by the sweater he wore. He also didn't notice the very slight boobs he now sported, which were absolutely adorable on Jungkook's chubby figure. His thighs had softened, his cheeks much rounder, his smile absolutely precious, now resembled Jimin's, as his eyes were concealed. His thighs practically poured out of the end of the shorts, making him look ravishing. Especially with his chipmunk cheeks filled to the brim with the cookies.   
Man, those cookies. As if Jungkook didn't find chocolate already amazing, Jin had to make it even better. Jungkook could live off of this. He finished the tray, and dejectedly went to the double stuffed brownies sitting on the coffee table in a Tupperware container. He decided to grab the milk jug from the kitchen and downed it, turning to the brownies and finishing them off as well. Wasn't there still cake in the fridge?   
Jungkook, just a bit uncomfortable, made his way back to the kitchen, grabbing the cake and just a few more containers of sweets and baked goods. The coffee table was already filled with empty trays so Jungkook sat on the rug in front of the tv and turned on his favorite anime. He started with the cake, and throughout his tv binge, his food binge had continued at a faster pace, his midriff's swelling had gone unnoticed along with his copious snacking. Before he knew it, he was making his way back to the kitchen for more. Jin had really out done himself. He would be home from work in about an hour, and then they can watch Jin's favorite drama together. Jungkook wanted to save room for popcorn and snacks, so rather than grabbing another cake, he grabbed two. If his tummy stretches then he'll have room, right? Totally.   
Jungkook was so smart. He chuckled to himself and dug into the cakes, one devil's food cake, its moist chocolate flavor melted into his mouth slice by slice, and quickened his pace. He had to finish fast before Jin came home, and when he noticed the cakes were gone he would give Jungkook lots of kisses and make more for him. 

Jungkook was so smart! He started on the second cake, this one ice cream with creamy vanilla icing and red velvet flavor. This one was about the size of a large birthday cake about 17 kids could share. Jungkook started eating with his hands rather than a fork. His tummy rounded out, so full the rolls were no longer visible, only a sizable belly. Jungkook thought about sweet Jin. He picked up another piece of the cake. Sweet Jin with his strong, broad shoulders, his muscled back, his big manly arms, his hourglass figure, and his strong mid section.   
Jungkook guessed he got his body through his gain shakes, for the gym. He had found them in the cupboard one day and that's how Jin explained it to him. It was weird he got so defensive about it, but Jungkook assumed it was because he didn't want to seem like a gym rat. He was humble, too. His voice sweet, him caring, and amazing cook. How did Jungkook get so lucky? He was always getting fed, never a moment in the day where he was ever given the chance to be hungry. He didn't even realize he had finished the cake. Jungkook looked at the clock. Jin would be home soon. That's when he heard the front door open, and he made his way over to greet his boyfriend, slightly waddling at his discomfort.   
"Jinnie! I missed you soooo much! How about we watch that drama you like?" Jungkook gave Jin the sweetest, puffiest smile. Jin's heart fluttered. Jungkook gave Jin a hug, not jumping into his arms as he normally would, Jin felt the outline of his intensely stuffed belly. He gulped, looking down to see Jungkook's incredibly tight, sinful shorts showing off his fat doughy thighs. Jin lifted Jungkook into his arms, Jungkook's round tummy pushing against Jin's muscled one, his thick legs wrapped around Jin's waist. Jungkook let out an 'eep!'   
"What's wrong?" Jin squeezed his boyfriend.   
"My tummy hurts, don't move me so fast!" Jungkook wined and shoved his face into jin's shoulder. Jin swore he felt Jungkook's chest. It was very soft and doughy, his pecs were transformed into boobs in a span of weeks. Jin felt a swell of pride. He brought Jungkook over to the living room for the movie night, and saw the empty containers of food strewn across the room. Jin did a double take.   
"Did you... eat all of the stuff in the kitchen?" Jin looked at the room in disbelief. That was enough food to feed an entire neighborhood. Jungkook nuzzled into Jin.   
"Mhm, I was really hungry today for some reason. Plus you make the tastiest stuff, Jinnie!" That was the stuff Jin had put in the cookies. It made people have an "increased appetite, and lowered metabolism" Jin put it in all of his 'new recipes'. They just tasted better. And the results were much better on Jungkook. "I still wanna have snacks for the movie, though, so don't skip out on the candy!" Jin swore he was going to have a heart attack. That was so incredibly hot. Cute little Jungkook eating an entire kitchen. Jungkook not noticing his gain. Jungkook getting really soft and adorable, Jungkook being as cute as ever. Jin laid a Jungkook down back on the couch and cleaned the containers from the floor and table. Jungkook wriggled on the couch, yearning for Jin's touch.   
Jin returned with an insane amount of popcorn and chocolates, and sat down, pulling Jungkook onto his lap. He was definitely heavier.  
"Jin, could you rub my tummy please? It hurts but I wanna have popcorn. I'm so hungry." Jungkook squirmed in Jin's lap, rubbing Jin's hard on, which Jungkook didn't notice in his discomfort. Jin began massaging Jungkook's stuffed tummy, and Jungkook pulled one of the large bowls of very buttery, very fattening popcorn. With Jin massaging his tummy, Jungkook's insatiable hunger could now be satisfied as he finished that bowl and the next. He started on the chocolates, homemade. They were super tasty. Jin could feel Jungkook's tummy hardening as he got fuller. This contributed to Jin's raging erection. That's when he heard a pop. He looked over Jungkook's shoulder, seeing his shorts snap open and releasing its hold on his tummy.   
"Oh my god I'm so full I can't move. Jinnie could you pretty please hand me the ice Cream? I'm still a little hungry." Jin swore he could've came right then and there. But he had much, much, much more self control than Jungkook, and handed him the carton along with a spoon. Jungkook scarfed it down, and soon fell asleep full and content in Jin's lap. 

That morning, Jin woke up before Jungkook and replaced his clothing with larger sizes. Nobody needed to see that much of Jungkook except for him. Jungkook woke up to a very handsome looking sight. The table was full of pancakes caked in maple and chocolate syrup, and pastries. His boyfriend looked really handsome, too. He gave him a kiss and dug in. Jin smiling at him as he ate his own breakfast of toast and eggs, much smaller in portion. Jin noticed Jungkook's shirt, the one he had gotten in two sizes too small, just for Jin, strained holding its buttons closed. Jungkook looked heavier than he had the night before, his binge very apparent on his chubby figure. His chest definitely was considered a pair of man boobs at this point, his tummy soft and squishy, largely contrasting form his original muscular figure before he had began living with Jin. Not an ounce of fat had covered his body, but now it's all it consisted of, little to no muscle apparent. Only softness and chub. Jungkook continued devouring his breakfast, and Jin excused himself to the bathroom. Jungkook finished up, downing another morning milkshake Jin had prepared for him. His buttoned shirt prepared to pop at any moment showed his bellow button on bull display, unbeknownst to Jungkook as he placed another one of Jin's hoodies over his chubby form. So soft and warm. Jin had said his goodbyes as he left for work, plenty stocked in the fridge. 

About three days later, Jungkook woke up the hungriest he could have been. His tummy rumbled very loudly, arousing him from his sleep. He was considerably softer now. He weighed about 145 pounds when he had first began dating Jin, and was now about 50 pounds heavier. His chin had doubled, along with his appetite. His metabolism was completely ruined, any calorie he consumed being turned into fat with all of the powder Jin put into his sweets and drinks, his metabolism was non existent, and the calories he consumed however, did exist and piled on pound after pound. He had the cutest big tummy with the squishiest rolls and the softest cheeks. His ass was insane. Perfectly round and soft and squishy just as it should be. His arms are chubby, no muscle strengthening them whatsoever, and his thighs had rounded out and became the softest thing on him, other than his tummy. When he sat down they spilled over like a puddle and exploded out of his old pants, which Jin had yet to replace. Jin had been making much more baked goods than usual, sky rocketing Jungkook's calorie intake. He got hungrier every time he ate one of Jin's pastries. Lucky for Jungkook, jin had the day off, so he could pamper him all day. Jungkook stuffed his fat thighs into his favorite, very tight and ready to pop out of them, and Jin's turtle neck sweater, which exposed the majority of his soft tummy, and was incredibly stretched out. The sweater wasn't even close to Jungkook's size. Jungkook happily waddled over to the kitchen, his flab bouncing with every step he took. Jin was ready to devour that man, he was so incredibly sexy. But not before Jungkook devoured whatever his heart desired.   
"What would you like today, Kookie?" Jin walked over to the chubby man and squeezed his incredibly round ass, earning a light smack from the younger.   
"How about waffles? Ooh and. Bagels! And poptarts too, do we have any bacon? I know we have some donuts from yesterday! Those please." Jin was amazed by Jungkook's increased appetite. He hadn't even noticed his weight gain despite the obvious hints his outfit would have given him. Jin assumed he was too blinded by his love for Jin and food to notice.   
After a very large breakfast was served, Jungkook was carried into the living room onto the couch, and as he sat down, his pants popped open, releasing his tummy and beginning a domino effect, and the sweater he wore ripped open from the side. Jungkook was in shock for a moment. Jin's eyes widened comically. He always wore this sweater. It was always very big on him, and now he outgrew it. How fat had he gotten? How many times had he stuffed himself silly? He was a pig. He now realized how heavily his large soft tummy hung in his fat lap, his plump ass cushioning him more than the couch did. He burst into tears, and jin rushed over to his side.  
"Oh, no jungkookie its okay! Don't cry, why are you crying?" Jin embraced the chubby boy as he sobbed.   
"I've gotten so fa-fat, and I don't deserve you, and you're always so sweet and nice and you always make the tastiest food and you always feed me and hug me and kiss me and I'm disgusting and you deserve better!" Jungkook broke into another sob.   
"Kookie, don't you understand? I love you. No matter the shape, no matter the size, because you're you. I love spoiling you, I love you gaining weight, it means I've taken care of you. Dont you cry, please, I love you." Jungkook sniffled and shoved his face into Jin's broad chest.  
"Does, does that mean I can keep eating what I want?" Jungkook asked in a quiet voice.   
"Of course, cupcake. Anything you want, anytime you want. However much you want. No matter how much you gain, you'll still be my incredibly adorable lovable Kookie."   
"Does... does that mean you'll make me my favorite?" Jungkook looked up with big doe eyes, his round cheeks adding onto his boyish appeal.   
"Of course. I'll get everything out of the fridge." Jin kissed him in the cheek and ran into the kitchen. Jungkook wouldn't be getting up until he had devoured everything in the kitchen. And whatever more Jin would make.


End file.
